


Angel In The Snow

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Dean and Cas having fun in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithbrokenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/gifts).



When the first snowball hits the back of Cas’ head, he pulls a face and gives Dean a look of bemusement. Dean laughs.

When the third snowball finds its mark, he starts throwing them back.

Dozens of snowballs later, and they’re both collapsed giggling in the snow. Dean takes the opportunity to teach Cas to make snow angels, who frowns and says, “That’s inaccurate,” before jumping on Dean and peppering him with kisses, turning the neat snow shapes into a messy mound.

Later still, when they’re both in comfy clothes and snuggled up with hot cocoa on the couch, Cas settles his ear over Dean’s chest and listens to the steady thump of his heart. “I like this,” he murmurs. “Your heartbeat sounds…deep. And the rhythm is good. Even.”

Dean chuckles. “Not crisp, though?”

Cas’ face scrunches. He doesn’t understand. It doesn’t matter.

Dean wraps his arms around him, and they sleep.


End file.
